Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium encoded with a display program, and more particularly to a display device on which document data can be viewed, a display method executed in the display device, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium encoded with a display program.
Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a meeting system in which a presenter in a meeting allows a projector to display an image of a presentation material on a screen and also allows a computer in front of a meeting participant to display the same image of a page as an image of a page projected on the screen. There has also been developed a technique in which a participant allows a computer at hand to store a handwritten image while displaying an image of a presentation material.
However, while a participant is inputting an image by hand, a page displayed on the screen may be changed, and in such a case, the participant is unable to secure the time to input an image by hand. On the other hand, an image of a page different from the page displayed on the screen may be displayed while the user is inputting an image by hand. In such a case, after inputting a handwritten image, in order to display the image of the same page as the page on the screen, the participant has to search for the image of that page. The operation is thus cumbersome. Furthermore, the participant may sometimes wish to display the image of the same page as the page on the screen during inputting an image by hand and thereafter to resume the inputting the image by hand again on the image of the initial page.